A Date with the Presidents Daughter
by Kikidevil17
Summary: Rebecca goes on a date!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

Rod and Mackenzie had always been good parents. They were devoted to their work but family always came first for them. When Mackenzie became the first woman President of the USA, things started to change. She was more wrapped up in her work. She barely got time to see her kids or husband. But she was trying her best to keep the family together.

Mackenzie walked into the bedroom to find Rod in bed reading.

He looked up at her with a cold look in his eyes.

_Rod: And she appears……_

_Mac: Sorry and I am so late, but there were like a millions things I had to do._

_Rod: Yeah… I don't doubt it._

He closed his book and began getting ready to go to sleep.

Mac walked towards him and sat next to him on the bed.

_Mac: Rod please don't be mad, but it is…. my job. And you know that if I could I would have been here._

_Rod: You are the President of the USA and you can't even make it to dinner one night this week? Well, I guess the President doesn't have that much power after all._

_Mac:_ (rolling her eyes) _Rod you know I love you and I am really sorry that I have not been here. Please, can you understand me? I need support and I thought I would be getting some from you._

Rod saw she was fighting back tears. He knew she was exhausted. He reached for her and pulled her into his embrace for a long hug.

Rod: _You are right, I am sorry._

He pulled away far enough to be face to face with her and he leaned in for a kiss.

It was a passionate kissed that only lasted seconds. But Mac knew it was a kiss of forgiveness. All the same she felt bereft when he slowly pulled away.

_Rod: Come on kiddo, let's go to bed you must be exhausted_.

Mac lay down next to him, enjoying that she was finally in bed next to her husband. She knew that this peace between them was not going to last but at least it would last through the night.

xxxxxx

The next morning Mac woke up for her daily rowing routine. When she got back to the residence the whole family was sitting at the table already eating breakfast.

_Rod: Aww… good morning honey_. He said with a smile on his face.

_Amy: Morning, mommy_

_Horace: Hey mom_

_Rebecca: Hey_

_Mac: Good morning to you too, my sweet babies_. She gave each of them a kiss before joining them at the table. _What is on everybody's mind today?_

_Amy: Well, today in school we are going to study the letter M. We have to think of words with the letter M._

_Mac: Wow! That sounds like fun._

_Rebecca: No it does not!_

_Amy: Shut up, Becca!_

_Rebecca: Make me! Here is a word for you… Monkey_!

_Rod: That is enough, Becca._

_Rebecca: Sorry, Dad_. She looked down at her food then look back up. _Actually dad do you think I could go to the mall today?_

_Mac: For?_

_Rebecca: Oh…. I don't know, just to hang out with the girls and shop._

_Rod: Who are you going with?_

_Rebecca: Oh…just me Stacey, Mimi and Mike._

_Mac: Aww…. Mike I don't like that boy_.

_Rebecca: MOM, you don't even know him. And besides the Secret Service is going to be there the whole time. Come on, please._ She said with an innocent look on her face.

_Rod: Fine. But I want you home by six, and there is no negotiation._

_Rebecca: Thank you, daddy_. She gave him a kiss and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to put this in chapter one but I had some difficulty.**

**Hey Guys this is my first time writing a fanfic. I am not really that good at it but Mac inspired me to try it. So this story is dedicated to her. Is a mixtured of CIC (of course) and the Disney movie "My Date with the Presidents Daughter". I hope you guys like it. I am trying very hard so if there is any spelling mistakes please forgive me. I hope you guys like it. And please be patience with me, I have two jobs at the moment is going to take time before I put another Chapter up.**

**Mac- Thank you very much for all your help, if it weren't for you I probably would have never wrote it.**

Chapter Two: The Mall

Later that day Rebecca is at the mall with her girlfriends.

_Rebecca: I can't believe Mike totally didn't come. He has been acting like such a jerk since the night of the party._

_Stacey: Well, don't worry about it… you don't need that jerk anyways_.

They kept on shopping. Rebecca entered the bookstore and while looking around, bumped into this cute and adorable guy. He had to be at least two years older but he was so cute. He was taller with black hair, and light brown eyes.

_Guy: Sorry. _He looked at her long and hard. And then she realized that he had figured out who she was.

_Guy: Oh my God, I am so sorry. You are the President's daughter_? He said with an amazed look on his face.

Rebecca was feeling a little on uncomfortable, she hated being known by everybody just because of her mother. Looking down she answered.

_Rebecca: Yeah?_

_Guy: Wow, cool._

Feeling her uneasiness he decided to switch the topic.

_Guy: What are you reading?_ Pointing down at her book.

_Rebecca: The Color Purple is one of my favorite books of all times._

_Guy: I've read it. Great book. By the way, I am Sam._ He extended out a hand.

_Rebecca: Hi, I am Rebecca… but you probably already knew that_.

They laughed and exchanged looks. At that moment Stacey came in.

_Stacey: Are you ready, girl?_

_Rebecca: Ahh… Yeah. I just need to pay for this. Stacey, this is Sam._

_Stacey: Hi_

_Sam: Hi_

_Stacey: Well, nice meeting you…. Becca hurry up we almost have to go._ Stacey said as she walked away.

_Sam: Rebecca, you think there is a chance I could have your number and maybe I could call you sometime for we could go out on a date?_

_Rebecca: Well, I am not really supposed to give out my number for security reasons but I will make an exception. _She took a pen and wrote her number in his book.

_Rebecca: Now you have to buy_. She smiles at him and walks away.

xxxxxxxxx

Mac had missed dinner once again and she knew that was not going to be good because Rod was going to be upset again. As she walked to the residence, she was met by Horace who was waiting to walk her back home.

_Horace: Hey, Mom_

_Mac: Hey, Baby. What are you doing here?_ She gave her son a hug.

Horace looked down at the floor and Mac knew that what her son was going to tell her was not going to be good.

_Horace: I just want to tell you something and you won't be to happy to hear. You would probably find out about this sooner or later and I'd rather tell you first._

Noticing his extreme discomfort, Mac stopped.

_Mac: Honey, whatever it is do not worry. We will get through it and everything will be fine._

_Horace: Mom, my grades are slipping badly and teachers are going to call you soon to tell you._

_Mac: Horace, I know that you know that I am very disappointed. You know school is priority one to me, and I wish that it would be priority one for you as well. I am glad you came forward and told me first, but I warn you that now I am going to be on your case. And don't you even think of going out on school days. Got it?_

_Mac: I love you, honey, and I want the best for you_. Mac said after a long pause and then hugged her son.

_Horace: I love you, too, Mom._

_Mac: You do realize that I have to tell your Dad?_

_Horace: MOM!! Please don't. He is going to kill me._

_Mac: Sorry. Your Dad and I share everything._

_Horace: Fine._

Once upstairs, Mac tucked Amy in and went to check on her older daughter, Rebecca, who she found typing at her computer.

_Mac: Time for bed._

_Rebecca: Yeah, Mom….just a few more minutes._

_Mac: Okay, but don't stay up too late._

_Rebecca: Okay, Mom_

When Mac got to the bedroom, Rod was waiting for her.

_Rod: Hey, Baby. _Rod closed his book

She was kind of surprise of his upbeat attitude.

_Mac: Hey, Sweetheart. I have something to tell you. It's about Horace?_

_Rod: What did he do now?_

_Mac: Well, he came to tell me that his grades are slipping. He did not tell me to what extent, but it must be bad._

_Rod: I am going to kill him!! _

_Mac:Don't overreact. We have to be patient with him because we are going to make him hate school even more, and then we won't hav__e__ a chance._

_Rod: Mac, I understand. But we have to do something. He is not taking school seriously and he should be. He's about to start applying to college._

_Mac: I know. But I think we should sit down and have a talk with him tomorrow. Maybe we can scare him a little bit._

_Rod: Yeah, that sounds good._

Mac smiled and went to him. Wanting to continue what they had started yesterday, she leaned in for a kiss and was thrilled when he pulled her even closer and began to rub her back.

Together they walked to the bed with him unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her bare skin on the way. She returned the favor and passionately they made love. Afterwards, they lay together.

_Mac: I love you, Honey._

_Rod: I love you, too._

They fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
